


Interlude in Callao

by AJHall



Series: Inheritance [6]
Category: The Charioteer - Mary Renault, The Marlows - Antonia Forest
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Unexpected News
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJHall/pseuds/AJHall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ralph finds treasure -- a month-old <i>Times</i> -- in a foreign port.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude in Callao

_Reina del Pacifico_ had brought treasure to Callao. The orderly, dense-packed columns of the _Times_ front page fell like balm on shattered nerves. No screaming headlines, just sober announcements of marriages, deaths and births. So many births. Germany re-arming, the League of Nations spineless, the British mesmerised. What a world to bring children into. At least there he had the joke on Nature.

MAUNSELL, a daughter, Pamela Theresa Fitzgibbon. 

Deauville in September: Joyce, armagnac and the Sortes Virgilanae.

A joke inverted, turned upon its head.

“Lanyon! Finished with that paper yet? Anything in it?”

“Not a thing, sir. All yours.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _Reina del Pacifico_ was [ a fast steamer ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MV_Reina_del_Pacifico) plying between Liverpool and South America via Panama. She became notorious two years after the date of this story when Ramsey MacDonald died on board her.
> 
> It is July 1935 and Goering has just created the Luftwaffe, the Anglo-German Naval Treaty has been signed, a plebiscite in the Saar has voted to return to Germany and well you can see why Ralph wanted to get hold of a copy of the Times in general.


End file.
